Wearable technology is a developing field that can combine electronic devices with conventional wearable accessories such as a watch or glasses. While some pieces of wearable technology have resulted in commercial success, current wearable technologies still lack convenience for everyday use. In particular, while current wearable technologies, e.g. arm bands, augmented reality glasses and smart watches, can be advantageous for a consumer when they are worn, consumers do not want to wear them all the time as they might be inconvenient or obtrusive. As such, there is a need for a wearable technology that can be worn everyday without being cumbersome to the consumer. Moreover, there is a need for systems that integrate such wearable technology into biometrics based user recognition and biometric monitoring systems.